


I hate you, you stupid jerk!

by Theweakgirl



Series: Random Undertale One-shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error fucked up.</p><p>He should've just accepted the nice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, you stupid jerk!

"BWAHAHAHAHA! AMIGO BRO PAL WHAT HAPPENED TO YO FACE! YOU LOOK SO RAD!" Fresh laughed as he pointed at the darkening bruise on Error's jaw.

Error clicked his tongue in annoyance as he covered the bruise with his hand. "None of your business you fuNKwad!" He growled out, getting even more annoyed as the fuNKer censored him.

\-------

It's all his fault really...

He was just doing his normal thing (like plotting to destroy a shitty timeline) when the female human version of Ink approached him with a nice cream.

"What?" He grumbled as he stared at the annoyingly bright smile on her face.

She said nothing and instead just smiled more brightly as she raised her hand, waiting for him to take the nice cream?

Is she for real?

In a fit of anger, he made a very brash decision. Looking back, he concluded that he should've not done it.

Grinning maliciously, he slapped her hand away, the nice cream splattering on the wall beside them. He felt a rush of triumph fill him as the smile slowly left her face, her hair covering her eyes.

Ha! That'll teach her not to go all buddy buddy on him!

But he felt something crawling on his back as she looked at him with mad, teary eyes.

She looked so pitiful he almost apologized.

What he didn't expect though was for her to glare at him and uppercut him into oblivion.

As pain consumed him he heard her cry out, "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID JERK!" before she ran away.

And he was left there to suffer in pain.

\--------

Looking back then. He should've not done that.

\-------

Error sighed, rubbing his head. "Hey." He called out to Fresh.

Fresh stopped laughing and grinned at him. Although his shiPPY glasses still spells out 'HA HA' "Yeah?"

Error gritted his teeth. "H-How..." He cleared his throat even though technically he doesn't have one. "...how do you...ugh..." He looked away from Fresh's teasing grin. "How do you apologize to a girl?" He said, before beating himself up internally.

Not a second has passed and he already regrets asking Fresh as his glasses spelled out. 'WHI PPED' 

"Well amigo chum buddy pal..." Fresh chuckled, putting his arm over Error's shoulder.

"First you have to..."

\--------

...He really...REALLY should've not made her cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a comic on YouTube. You guys should look it up. The person who made the comic made them ABSOLUTE-FUCKING-LY ADORABLE!


End file.
